


Changeling Lost

by Potato_Being



Series: Changeling [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Galactic Empire, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Being/pseuds/Potato_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miirraa Tensraka returns to the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I am a Rassas-born. Rassas-born are stronger, smarter and faster than anyone who’s on the planet but hasn’t been there their whole life. If you don’t learn the skills, you don’t survive. It’s that simple.

When you’re born, at your first week you’re taken outside to the forest. To a certain part, exactly. The air there is cleaner than the rest of the planet.

When we can walk we’re taken back to the towns. The air requires strong lungs, and those who die then are not strong enough.

We are subjected to extensive survival training. We go out to kill and haul back one of the predators that live along the trails. If you bring back nothing, you’re ignored as a failure.

If you bring back a Gongo, a large spike-backed dog, you get praise. If you bring back anything from a Kekrel Raptor to a Dazz, one of the more dangerous bears, you can get some status. If you bring back a Haleeshen Viper, well, you can become a leader within one night.

I would have gone after the Viper, but I was too little when the droids came, and our culture evaporated after the Republic left. I trained myself, learning to identify every plant and animal on the planet and to either run, freeze, be friendly or attack within three seconds of sighting. I inherited the need for combat. I can’t stay in one place forever, not without a real fight for life. That’s the only reason I was able to stay on Rassas. Living there is-- was-- a fight. And now, of course, the world’s dead. So it really would be a losing battle if you tried to stay there.

I have two lightsabers. My orange-bladed one, and one made from the wood of the trees by the spring, and I used some of the metal from the crashed ship on the hilt. The stone reacts to my moods.

I still have my armour. I wear the shoulder and arm plates without the bodyglove because they offer some protection from Anya, Sen and the forests.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

How long will it be until I can walk the galaxy with no fear? How long will it be until we can leave, become citizens again? Will we ever? Or will we forever be refugees hiding deep in the unknown? This planet is my home. But also my prison. I need to get off, to see what has happened within the six years since we left. And I know where I need to begin.

I steal Jas’ fusioncutter and head over to the crashed ship. It’s still flyable, I think. I begin work on the outer shell, sealing the cracks and holes and also fixing the hyperdrive.

Three days later I think I’m done. It looks awful, but flyable. I take my armor and head into the forest to the ship. I put on the armour I took off years ago to survive. Now I’ll wear it again, like I promised myself when we were on Tatooine. I don’t use the bodyglove, just the plating. As I climb in the ship I see Anya running toward me. She whimpers and climbs in and lies at my side. I smile and close the top, then take off as night falls.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tatooine. Barren, deserted, bleak. And that’s putting it nicely. I don’t understand how anyone could live there. But it has the Hutts, and right now the Hutts are what I need.

As we come out of hyperspace I hear a thunk as part of the wing falls off. Darn. I steer the ship down toward the planet, and begin picking up speed. I try to angle it up, but it flies into the atmosphere. I pull up har...d as we shoot by Mos Eisley, toward one of the B’omarr monasteries where a Hutt lives. I fight the controls to try and pull off a somewhat survivable landing, when the controls even out and the ship lands hard in the sand. It slides a ways and stops, resting gently in the sand. The door opens and I step out. The lights go out and the ship turns itself off. I touch the ship and it vibrates slightly, and when I stroke it it moves a little. When I let go it falls on its side, its broken wings underneath the cracking cockpit.

“I guess you’re alive, aren’t you?” I say. The lights blink. “I didn’t know the legends about living ships that help the pilots who saved them are true. I guess I’ll see you later, and I can get someone to fix you. Thanks for helping with the landing.” It’s a little strange to be talking to a ship. I mean, I had a tooka doll I talked to when I was hiding, but that was years ago. I pat it and beckon to Anya to follow me as we walk up to the Hutt palace.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

I walk up to the door. A weird ball on a stick pops out and begins chattering in Huttese. Damn. I answer in Basic with my name and that I want entry. I step back and wait as the ball pops back into the door.

When the door opens about a minute later I don’t have time to react as two Gammoreans come out and grab me. Anya snarls as another puts a chain around her neck.

We are marched into the main chamber and over to a Hutt. I have no idea who it is. I use ‘it’ because I have no idea of the sex, seeing as they can be either male or female, and alternate at will.

“Who are you?” it asks in a more feminine voice. Okay, I guess today it’s a female.

“My name is Miirraa Tensraka of Rassas.” I say.

“I’ve heard of you. There’s a 100,000-credit reward on you dead. But it’s double if you’re alive.” ‘She’ tells me.

“Really? But, how can I be taken prisoner if I don’t even know my captor’s name?” I ask.

“My name? My name is Darzinn the Hutt, overlord of the western dunes!”

“My apologies.” I say quickly, racking my brain and all its files for information on her. Then I hit it. “Darzinn the Hutt? So I finally meet you in the flesh? I am sorry; I could not remember your name, even after hearing so much about you! But, then you have it, of course, since I’ve been gone for several years, I simply cannot believe how much has gone past me!” I say.

“Yes? What do you know about me?” she asks.

“Well, you are the greatest Hutt in the whole of Tatooine, perhaps in all the galaxy, unfortunately, your cousin Jabba surpasses you, but only by a little. You secured trade routes with Maxin, Lessan and Fallas, and ship spice, salt and weapons to Gorzoll and Hammin.” I continue, knowing that this Hutt has an ego bigger than the Balmorra Run.

“Yes. Anything else?”

“Well, you have the best group of bounty hunters, smugglers and slavers in the Outer Rim, potentially the whole galaxy, and--”

“’Potentially?’ how dare you? I have the best in the WHOLE galaxy, not just the Outer Rim! Take her away so we can collect the bounty!” she shrieks. They begin pulling me out of the room, when I kick them and jump away, setting Anya free.

“Scram, cat! Run!” I shout. I grab the force pike one brandishes at me and swing it at a hunter who tries to grab the nexu. I miss and hit Anya’s tail. She looks at me and whimpers, and then runs. I feel shock binders on my wrists and the jolt of electricity as I dive into the familiar dark.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up on the floor in a wet cell.

I stand up and walk over to the door. There’s a guard, some species I can’t remember, and has a bloody spear in his hand. I walk back into the cell’s middle and sit down cross-legged, and begin to meditate. I hear a clatter and people running back and forth above me.

_Mommy._

What?

_Mommy. Mommy! Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!_

That’s not me.

_MOMMY!_

I open my eyes and see Anya.

“Hey, Anya.”

Mommy. Her thoughts buzz around in my head. I stand up and the buzzing goes away. She rears up and slaps a button on the control panel next to my cell door with her paw. The door opens and I step out. She rubs up against me and I bend down, hugging her.

She wiggles out of my grip and spits out my lightsabers. I grin and pick them up, hanging one on the detonator area and the other on my belt. She meows and leads me out of the palace. When we step out into the sun we begin running, me forcing my eyes to adjust quickly to the sun and the sand. When we reach the ship it turns on and we climb in. it takes off and flies into the air.

“Take us to Jabba’s palace.” I say. It beeps at me and we head for the crimelord’s lair.

 


	6. Chapter 6

When we land outside the palace several Jawas begin messing with the ship. Anya just roars at them and they run off screaming.

I lead her inside and down into the Hutt’s throne room. It’s dark and a band is playing on a stage. A green Twi’lek sits by the Hutt, watching me enter sadly. The music stops as I walk calmly down and in front of Jabba. I bow to him and straighten up, greeting him in Huttese. He looks surprised, and then begins talking rapidly to me in the same language.

“I’m sorry, mighty Jabba, but I’m afraid that is the most of your language that I know. The rest is not appropriate for small talk.” I say. It’s true, the rest are swear words and pickup lines I learned the last time I was here, and on Rassas. He laughs, which I take as a good sign. He says something else to me, and his protocol droid translates:

“The mighty Jabba wishes to tell you he takes no offence from your blunder. He appreciates your knowledge of some Huttese and wants to tell you most of his bounty hunters cannot speak a single phrase. He also finds your boldness a sign of strength, and wishes to know what you want.” It says. I bow my head to the Hutt.

“Thank you, sir. I would like to work for you as a hunter, seeing as I need a job, and this is truly the only line of work I could really excel in.” I say. He says something else, and beckons to the droid.

“The all-powerful Jabba asks why he should give you a post in his ranks when he has no knowledge of who you are.”

“Understandable. My name is Miirraa Tensraka.” I say. The Hutt says some more.

“The mighty Jabba says he has never heard of you and wishes to see you in combat. He--” Anya yowls and I turn. A hunter is trying to kill her, I guess for her pelt. Black-furred nexus are incredibly valuable

“YOU TOUCH THAT NEXU AND I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!” I shout. He freezes, thinks for a moment, and then shoots her, hitting one side of her forked tail. She screams and I snarl and jump at him, slicing off his gun, then his hand with my lightsaber, then of course his head.

“No. One. Touches. My. Cat.” I say slowly, my eyes flaring bright green. Others near us back away slowly. I deactivate my lightsaber and bend down, touching her head. I hear people muttering as I inspect her tail. When I touch where the part of her tail was taken off she growls, then whimpers, then rubs against me. I rub her nose and stand up.

“Show me your best man. I’ll fight him, and him alone.” I say.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Someone in grey armour comes forward, his helmet hiding his face. I put my lightsabers by the Hutt, and he puts his blaster rifle by my weapons. I wait for him to make a move, then block and jump away as her kicks at me. I land in a spread-out crouch, Rassas style, and then jump at him, feeling my foot hit his face, or at least the T-visor. I spin with a roundhouse kick, and then punch at him.

Ow. That armour’s hard.

I ignore my bleeding hand and go for below the belt. He jumps away and socks me hard, knocking me onto the edge of our battlefield.

Then of course my fighting instincts kick in. I jump and spin, using my body to knock him over. I don’t lie on him for a second; instead jumping up and off before he can react. I kick his face and he rolls over. I wait for him to move, and he jumps up and charges me. I catch his fist and spin him, pinning his arm behind his back. He kicks my shin and I growl and then flip him; I’m in full autopilot now. My body always does this when I have no weapons in battle. It’s quite annoying, really.

I go for his throat, sending a chop into the only vulnerable area between his helmet and plating. He slides away and I jump up, waiting. Then a red bolt flies at me, hitting my chest plate.

Good thing I have armorweave underneath the stupid plastic.

I snarl and launch myself at him, punching and kicking him in rapid-fire. I uppercut and his helmet flies off, rolling on the ground away from him. I knock his knees out from under him and spin him so he faces the crimelord. I grab his head in my hands and grip tightly. The Hutt seems pleased. I think the man’s about to pass out.

“The supreme lord Jabba requests that you kill him without delay. He hasn’t had any executions for many weeks now, and wishes for some entertainment.” The droid translates.

I close my eyes. I can feel the pulsing of the bounty hunter’s blood through his veins, his life. And I would take it away from him with one jerk. His heart is hammering like a reek in an arena, but his breathing is calm. _Don’t trust the Hutts. You’ve returned to the normal galaxy, now act like a normal woman._ I open my eyes.

And let go of him.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t kill an unarmed prisoner.” I say. “But I do thank you for the battle practice.” I bow to Jabba and walk away, Anya bouncing along behind me with whoever shot her's severed hand in her mouth.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Mos Eisley. Again. I look for Watto’s shop, hoping he’ll have what I need.

When I find it by the market I ignore the two humans staring at me and Anya and I walk into the mechanic’s shop.

The blue Toydarian flies over and begins speaking in Bocce, pointing at Anya.

“Bazi batza Bazik?” I ask. He looks surprised.

“Why, yes, eh, what-a can I a-do ya for?” he asks.

“I need parts for an older ship, I’m not sure of the make, model, and the like, but I do need a wing, plating for the hull, parts for the engine, and preferably some way to put guns on it.” I say. He nods.

“Come with-a me. I’ll show ya what-a I got-a.” he says and flies out the door. I follow him when he turns quickly in the doorway. “Does the nexu have to-a come?” he asks.

“Don’t worry, she’s as tame as they’ll get, as long as you don’t threaten me.” I reply. He nods again and I walk into the area behind his shop with piles and piles of parts.

“I’ll uh, let ya look around-a. Let-a me know if ya need anything-a.” he says and leaves us two to our browsing.

I examine the piles of metal plating while Anya searches for alive things in the piles. I pull out several strong sheets of metal, some power converters, wires, and wing parts. That’ll work.

I drag the parts I need over to the side, and get the price.

“That’ll be-a 2000 credits.” He says.

“May I go get the money, and you keep these right here for me?” I ask. He shrugs. “Thank you. Anya, stay.” Anya sits on her butt in the dirt by our pile as I leave to change.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

I’m a Twi’lek. I walk into a cantina and slowly pick a few pockets, choosing the drunkest bums first, and then over to the ones passed out on the floor. When I leave I have plenty for outfitting the ship.

Watto seems surprised that I came up with the money. He gives me the parts, some parts for the engine and hyperdrive, along with a seat I found, and another for my nexu.

The ship seems to like the new parts. I fix the glass in the cockpit first, giving me someplace to sleep, change the seat, add the smaller, wider one, and begin work on the engine. When I’m done with these I begin work on the wing. It’s slower going than the other things, seeing as I have to use the fusion cutter over every inch of the plating.

I get done with that though, and finally work on the hull. When I’m done, it looks like the ship is flyable for longer periods of time.

I climb in and Anya sits beside me, and we take off for home.

 


	10. Chapter 10

When we fly into the planet’s atmosphere, I feel something’s wrong. When we get down over the planet, I know something’s definitely wrong. Our buildings are burned and broken. The forests around them are broken. I shoot for the cave, and am relieved to see the crystals are fine. I take a few, about fifty or sixty, and take off again, loading my precious cargo in the back in a bag. I scratch Anya’s head and she rubs up against me, crying softly.

We take off again, and this time I don’t head for Tatooine. Instead I prep the hyperdrive for Maxin.

I wander into the city at night. I wander over to an electronics dealer, and buy three datapads, then go off and get a few bags, along with blaster pistols.

I find a ship parts dealer and buy some parts to make a larger hold.

With my upgraded ship, I make a quick stop on a smaller planet to get some cat food, along with rations. Lots of cat food and rations.

I also pick some more pockets, making around 5,000 in credits.

I get some fuel and go back to the ship as the sky begins to lighten.

I take off and go into hyperspace.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

_Where are they?_

_I can’t see, the world is dark. Grey, black, I’m lost._

_How can I find something that may not exist?_

_Shut up and meditate._

_I AM!_

_Well?_

_Trying._

_Trying._

_My eyes are closed, it’s dark._

_I see…blackness._

_A huge ship…_

_Troopers in what looks like Phase II armour…_

_A Togruta in a cell…_

_Ahsoka!_

_Familiar faces…_

_Gap…_

_A Republic cruiser?_

_But it’s grey, not tan and red…_

_The Empire, remember?_

_That’s why you’re here._

_A cyborg in black armor…_

_A man in black robes, pulling strings…_

_I’m screaming…_

_Blue Force lightning flying through my body…_

_A red lightsaber in my chest…_

_Two familiar people…_

_They’re on the floor…_

_They’re not moving…_

_Red…_

_Blue…_

_Purple…_

_What?_

_Mace Windu had a purple lightsaber…_

_SHUT UP!_

_No._

_We’re here._

_I’m awake._

_I’m awake._

_I’m awake._

_No, you’re not._

_What?_

_Open your eyes._

_No._

_Yes._

_Wait, what?_

My eyes open.

And I want to close them again.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The ships are huge. There’s fighters flying everywhere, and they’re all around a huge space station the size of a small moon.

Our ship glides silently along by the cruisers.

I sense where my friends are, and we shoot through into the hangar of a ship.

I jump out and run through the hangar by ships and troopers and into a hall. I become a man and walk quickly by everyone. I think I’m in an officer’s uniform, so everyone ignores me. There’s a section with the Force coming off of it strongly. I go in and there’s a row of cells. No one’s around.

I’ll deal with that later.

I become myself and open the door.

“Miirraa!” Ahsoka gets up and hugs me. Then she pulls away. “Miirraa…you need to go.”

“Yeah. There’s a shuttle in the hangar. I have a ship, but if we can get all of you there--”

“No. You need to get out of here. Now. They have a trap set, and you’ve walked right--”

“I know. Why else would there not be at least one guard?”

“Get out. Now, before they kill you.” She pleads.

“Ahsoka, you don’t ever ask, you order. Where’s everyone else?” I ask. She shuts her eyes.

“They’ve been taken to the hangar. And Darth Vader’s waiting for you.” She whispers.

“Let’s go.” I say, and hand her her lightsabers.

“Miirraa--”

“Hey. We gotta do something about the robot.” I say. She looks at me and grins.

“You always have a way of making jokes about your imminent death.” She says.

“It’s a hobby.” I say.

We walk down the halls toward the hangar. No one’s around.

“We’ve got a clear shot.” I say as we near the door.

“Let’s go.” She says.

I nod.

And we walk through.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Our friends are held at gunpoint by several troopers. Ahsoka knocks them away and uses the Force to free them.

“Where is he?” Ahsoka asks. Rex points behind us.

I turn and activate my lightsaber.

The Sith does the same.

“Get onto the shuttle and get out. I’ve got a ship, I can follow you.” I say.

“No. We face him together.” Ahsoka replies.

I glance at her. Her face is set. I nod and she activates both her lightsabers. I wait a beat and then jump at the cyborg, slashing at him from above, and then landing behind him. I put him into a hold and Ahsoka attacks from behind, forcing him to fight three blades at once. We force him backward toward the wall, when he Force pushes Ahsoka back and into a fighter.

Leaving just him and me.

I slash and stab at him, but he blocks my every move. Then he twists my lightsaber out of my hand and cuts it in half. I jump away from him, trying to reach my other lightsaber, when he knocks me backward one more time and lifts his blade for the deathblow.

He brings it down and I hear a howl, and something hitting the floor. Which is not me. Gap is lying at Darth Vader’s feet.

“Why did you do that, Gap?” I ask, then pull out my other lightsaber and activate it. It’s dark red. I leap at Vader and slash violently at him, spinning and twirling my blade, and changing into multiple shapes, darting back and forth around him. He catches me into a hold and pushes me back, toward the floor.

Then I know who he is.

He’s General Skywalker.

I snarl, ignoring any fear. I press the Jedi-killer I trusted back away from me. he walks forward and slashes at me. I block and Force throw him back. I hear a ship start up and see my friends have Gap in the shuttle. I turn and run, grabbing my orange lightsaber on the way. My ship turns on and I climb in, Anya sits beside me and we take off.

We shoot through space, not knowing where to go, and just head for the Outer Rim.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

We fly low over a planet, when Ahsoka gets a transmission. We’re on open com with each other as well, so I can hear what the person’s saying.

“Imperial shuttle, identify yourself.” There’s some major static on the guy’s end, it sounds like flatulence.

“Hello? This is Ahsoka Tano. I’m not sure what ship this is, we stole it when we were getting off the Star Destroyer we were on.

“I see. This is not an open world, there is a radiation leak, and therefore no one is allowed to land.”

“Lemme talk to the guy.” I say, and then begin talking. “Listen farty, we’ve got someone in critical condition who needs bacta, stat. And that planet’s uninhabited because there’s a large population of rancors, nexus and acklays, not because of your precious ‘radiation’ excuse. You’re lying, I can hear it in your voice. Now let us land, you’ve got two Jedi and a bunch of clones waiting up here.” I say. I recognise the planet, it’s called Jabi, and there are a lot of creatures on there.

“Um, well, seeing as you have someone who needs bacta, I believe we can accommodate you. Several fighters will escort you down.” The guy says.

Like he said, three X-wings fly up and lead us down. There’s a hole in the ground with a nice large clearing around it for ships by a huge lake. We fly in the hole and into what looks like a hangar. My ship flies over to the darkest corner and lands, away from everyone. I get out and walk over to where several people are carrying an unconscious Gap away into their hospital. A man in uniform walks over to us and begins talking, I have no idea what, because I’m spacing.

“Miirraa.”

“What?” I ask.

“He wants to know who you are.” Ahsoka says.

“Oh. Hi, I’m Admiral Miirraa Tensraka.” I say.

“Yes, I recognize your armour. You--” he stops, and looks down at his boot. Anya’s there, and pretending it’s a tree.

“Well, look at that! She likes you!” I say. Anya chirps and nuzzles his leg.

“You know, that stuff really starts stinking within a minute, and I’ve found tying it with a rope and letting it sit in a river or something really helps with the cleaning process. Plus, you can catch a lot of fish as well.” Rex says.

“Um…All right. And you are?” the guy asks.

“Captain Rex, sir. This is Waxer, and Boil.”

They keep talking for a while.

“And who are you, and why are there a bunch of ships in the ground?” I ask.

“I am commander Falcon, and you, my good Admiral, are in the makings of a Rebellion.” He says.

“You know what, my good farty, that’s great! But guess what? I really don’t care about your rebelly thing! Now would you shut up and show us where Gap is?” I say.

“Who?”

“Wow, you’re so smart. Of course I’m referring to the clone you just hauled off about three hours ago!”

“I’m not sure--”

“Farty. That guy is a better person than you will ever be. Where’s the damn bacta tank?” I ask.

“I’m sorry, you can’t--” he says, then stops as I activate my lightsaber in front of his face.

“He--he’s in the hospital wing. This-this way.” He stammers and leads me into where he is. He’s not moving.

“Now, if that’s all?” he asks. I could punch him.

I go into where Numa, Ahsoka, Anya and I are sharing a room. Anya’s already sleeping underneath one of the beds. I climb on top of it and stare at the ceiling.

I guess I went to sleep, because I’m awake again and it feels like morning.

 

I walk into where the bacta chambers are and over to where he is. He still isn’t moving, just floating, a black burn where Vader’s lightsaber hit him marking his face on down to his chest and stomach.

I stand there for hours, not moving, waiting to see if Gap will wake up. He doesn’t, just floating in the blue.

I ignore the med droid who’s trying to get me to leave the room. I close my eyes and hear beeping. I open them back up and see Gap moving.

When I come into the hospital room he’s staying in I sit on the arm of a chair and curl my arms around my knees. He’s still asleep, which I’m not sure whether it’s good or bad.

“Hi.”

I guess he’s awake. He opens his eyes and looks at me.

“Where am I, and what happened?” he asks.

“You died trying to save me. It worked. Now we’re both alive.” I say.

“Where were we?”

“On an attack cruiser.”

“Why?”

“You were captured. Don’t you remember?”

“What?”

“Don’t you remember? The planet we were on, I disappeared, you were captured, I dueled a Sith, you saved my life?” I ask.

“I remember a lightsaber hitting me.” He says.

“Nothing before?”

“Nope.”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

“I know you, you, you, all of you, just not anything before the duel.” Gap says. “I know my own name and that I’m a clone, that I deserted. But that’s all.”

“We’ll help you.” Jas says. “You’ll get it back eventually.”

Ever the optimist.

I’ll help him remember. That much is sure.

While of course I fight Empires and team up with strangers.

All in a day’s work.

And so I guess this part of my life’s over. As a fugitive, of course. Now I guess I’m a Rebel. This should be interesting.

 


End file.
